complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Creator
Hi, welcome to Complipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Lazmoke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jammiedodger123 (Talk) 21:58, January 31, 2011 Thanks! Hehe Thanks! I am currently making Liviol's evolution :DD HellPikachu 00:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) About The List Of Rejected Compliens I really am going to take Mejad off the list. Awesome Yaayy badges !! :DDD ! Hel Signature Please, next time when you want to write a letter to someone, please leave your signature so they know who left it! Do it by using four tildes (~), or clicking on the Signature button. Thanks ZL123 16:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here, but I'm no 10 in plants vs zombies wikia Would you tell me what is this wikia about? How to make a Complien? How to creaate a complien , I created one but It said that i can't upload it because it is Illegal. I ll be taking a break Just telling you that my windows seven broke so I can't make comp liens for a while... Now I'm just using my iPad ..hope you could workmwithoutnme for a few days. You have used the wrong file type. Please only use png files or JPG or JPEG files. If the image is .bmp than it's an illegal file type. It doesen't mean you're in trouble it just means it is a really bad quality type. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Lezepile I want to make a Monster Named Lezepile but I don't know where to Draw it. Please visit special:createpage to create a page :) Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Lezepile 2 I did but t says that I tried to upload an illegal file. Page created but picture you create please? I've created the page Lezepile, all the information to draw it is in the page. Good luck. HellPikachu's Compliens I think she made them out using pencil and paper. And scanned them and coloured them! What do you think? ZL123 03:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lazeum vs Widownist. Widownist has devoured Lazeum! Most of my friends voted for widownist so he won! Staropuss appeared in the picture. You're Awesome Hi James, you're awesome. You're the awesomest person I know! CompliensCreatorBro 15:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreatorBro Can I be an admin? Hi and i"m just asking if you could make me an admin? I"m very intrested in making compliens. I still have a lot of ideas so I won"t let you down! If you are an American, I can edit the wikia when your asleep. This is because I live in southeast Asia! Totomple draw contest I can't comment on your blog or add a picture, just so you know.HellPikachu 14:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Categories I wasn't the one who asked how to make categories on my own page... Who doesn't know? Somebody left a message without a signature. ZL123 11:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! When's your birthday? ZL123 11:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Malaysia. I'm from malaysia and i love other country stuff. I live in Perak Kual Kangsar. My real name is Faizi, Really, no joke, my brother created my account and named it CattailsWelove coz I love Cattails. I'm in Taman Harmoni Hoouese no. 40 witch is a 2 storey bungalow house with a hut at the lawn. But these bats are just trying to make me angry by pooping at the hut! How to remove a category? Umm. I excedentally put a category called A. Could you remove it? Gah. I knew it! You're older than me. Seems I'm older, isn't it? Strange... My wiki. Please join my wiki, the Dictionary Wiki. Thanks so much if you do! Vote for COMPLIENS IDOL Please vote for March's Complien's Idol. Go to my blog in Random Wikia http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CattailsWelove/Funny_Parodies! adopting wiki You appear to already have administrative rights. Per the founder's blog/user page messages about you taking over, I have given you bureaucrat status as well. -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? What do you think of my new pictuere? Its called winja from monster galaxy Hi id love to help out complipedia, could I become an administrator here and maybe I can create a cool site logo, im working on one right now :) Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 01:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Only if you make you a mod. I'll promise. Adminstration Permission Hello, umm, can I be an,, umm admin? Please..... I really love complipedia i really do! Please oh pleaaaaseeee... CattailsWelove 10:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Greatness I don't ask for your help, I pretty much know my way by wingin' it I just am here to congratulate you on a job well done BBE 13:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Moderator You can't make me a moderator, but you can make me an admin. To make me one, go to my name, click on 'Contributions', and then 'user rights management, tick 'admin' (bureaucrat means that I am allowed to make other people admins and bureaucrats), and I'm an admin! ZL123 03:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Too badd.. Sorry CC. which I shall call you now but my windows 7 computer's wireless broke so looks like i couldn't add anymore picrtures for a few days..... Hope this wikia will not need me too much.. CattailsWelove 05:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) administrator hi could you please make me a bureaucrat here? i love compliens please visit special:userrights/Eglinton and click "bureaucrat'. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 02:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Rights Remember, don't let users scam you into giving them administrator rights. You can trust me with them but some others you can't. Since ive been on wikia for a while, I will help you not be scammed by users. And I will be helping with compliens. Good luck with the wiki! Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 13:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) CoMpliens AmPeri and Pyron-iceis is not from Ben 10! I already stopped yet you still accuse me!BBE 00:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Benbeasted *Yes it is.. OH No No one left their signature so I thought it was you! Reply: Please always click http://i1104.photobucket.com/albums/h324/eglinton1/sigbutton.png when you're done making a message or add to it Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Check Do you like the new logo I made? Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Help!!! Hi...could you please tell me how to get achievements on a wiki?Because I have no idea how and I want to do it to a wiki(i own). You Stole My Spinal Chord! 03:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Protected I protected thtat page so only logged in users could edit it, this is because bots sometimes vandalise articles. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 16:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) re Oh sorry, I was just thinking of the safeness of the wiki. :'(. I'm sad now. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 16:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Two for one I accidentally created two pages for the price of one (I don't know what happened), but can you delete Folding Robots? Web host I got a domain for the wiki, it is http://complipedia.info try it :) Eglinton2 23:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice Thanks for deleting Folding Robots, can you rename countries into locations? Because I made The Forge of Creation. Well... ... I live in the same country as CattailsWelove, but in a different state. ZL123 01:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Rights (not a request) How many edits would you want before you would grant anybody *Rollback? *Admin? *Beau? rights? I just really love this wiki and would want to use your message as a reference. Respond on my talk page. Mr. Grille (talk page) 23:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Soon enough we should create a requests for rights page, since complienscreator00 always gives anyone rights. It's dangerous to. Try asking a few users to revoke their beau status. Eglinton talk 21:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? Mr. Grille (talk page) 23:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Since I annot make them, I would like you to make them. Thanks! Mr. Grille (talk page) 00:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Happy B or Irthday Why do you need to celebrate half-birthdays? Complien Pics How do you create your complien pics? Mr. Grille (talk page) 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Situation I think we should cut off promoting people to Rollbacks, Sysops or Beaus. We have a lot of sysops, so I think we are good for now, since all of them (except Jammiedodger) are active. Mr. Grille (talk page) 11:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight We only need 1 more non-stub to qualify for a spotlight on Community Central! I was just checking with you to see if this was ok. Mr. Grille (talk page) 12:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Come and edit on Complifanon! I created it and have already promoted you to beau, so when you get there, you will be ready. Mr. Grille (talk page) 18:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) re:im not too happy Hi, sorry about the logo, I was fixing something on the wiki. And If something like that happens again, I'm probably just fixing the wiki. As for the tab thing, it''s called a favicon and we can change it every month or so. I have also created new templates to make the wiki alot nicer. Hope you odn't mind. If you ever need a task performed and you don't know much about it and it's related to wikia, you can ask me if you want. I also look out for users trying to be vandals and insert mean or remove information from our articles. I will block them for you. Eglinton talk 21:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) How do I make images transparent Well, I use a program called Adobe photoshop, it's generally available at schools. But I use it at school and home. The tool on photoshop is called 'Magic wand tool'. 25px Eglinton [talk] 23:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC)